tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruler (Fate/Famiglia)
Ruler (ルーラー'', Rūrā''), the Standard-Bearer who Correctly Guides the Holy Grail War (聖杯戦争を正しく導く旗手'', Seihai Sensō wo Tadashiku Michibiku Kishu''), is the Ruler -class Servant in the Empire State Holy Grail War 'of [https://tmfatefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ruler%20(Fate/Fate%2FFamiglia ''Fate/Famiglia]. He is summoned at the behest of the Holy Grail in order to offciate the events of the War and to see that it is executed successfully. However, he is not summoned into a physical form, but permitted by '''John Mallory to use his body as a host. Profile Identity Ruler’s True Name is Francis Xavier, a Navarrese-Basque Catholic missionary, born in Javier, Spain. He was among the first of the Jesuits and co-founded their order. Due to Francis's predicament of not being able to maintain a physical form of his own, he lives through the body of an Executor of the Church : John Mallory. Life Francis was a companion of Saint Ignatius of Loyola and one of the first seven Jesuits who took vows of poverty and chastity atMontmartre , Paris, in 1534. He led an extensive mission into Asia, mainly in the Portuguese Empire of the time and was influential in evangelization work, most notably in India. The Goa Inquisition was proposed by St. Francis Xavier. He also was the first Christian missionary to venture into Japan, Borneo, as well as the Maluku Islands. In those areas, he struggled to learn the local languages and in the face of opposition, he had less success than what he had enjoyed in India. Death Xavier was about to extend his missionary preaching to China when he died on Shangchuan Island. He was beatified by Pope Paul V on 25 October 1619 and canonized by Pope Gregory XV on 12 March 1622. In 1624 he was made co-patron of Navarre alongside Santiago. Known as the "Apostle of the Indies," and the "Apostle of Japan", he is considered to be one of the greatest missionaries since Saint Paul. Role Fate/Famiglia 'Abilities' 'Class Skills' Magic Resistance (A): This skill grants protection against magical effects. Xavier has high ranks on this skill thanks to his Incorruptible Body. He demonstrates high anti-magic from his unwavering piety. However, since it is just averting Magecraft, only he will be saved against a wide-range magic attack. It cannot cope with the sacraments of the Church. True Name Discernment (B): With this skill, status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering a Servant. If summoned as a Ruler, during a direct encounter, a Servant's True Name and entire status information will be automatically revealed. In regards to Servants with concealment abilities, a luck check is required. God's Resolution (N/A): '''The highest privilege for the Ruler class skill to use Command Spells, which are normally only usable by Masters, to command the Servant. Normally, Ruler-class Servants possess two Command Spells for every Servant that participates in the presently occuring Holy Grail War. Parameters ''STRENGTH ©'' ''ENDURANCE (C+)'' ''AGILITY (B)'' ''MANA (A)'' ''LUCK (B)'' ''NOBLE PHANTASM (B)'' '''Personal Skills Saint (A): 'Indicates being acknowledged as a saint. When summoned as a Servant, the ability of saint is selected one among "raising the effectiveness of sacraments", "automatic HP recovery", "1 Rank-Up to Charisma" and "production of a holy shroud" is possible. '''Baptism Rite (High-Speed Baptism Sacrament) (A): '''This skills represents Xavier special ability with the Church signature form of magecraft. He is able cast a Ten-Count mystery into a Single-Action Spell. Arguably the greatest missionary in the known history of christianity with over 30,000 conversions to his name alone, Xavier was a fervent believer on the sacrament of the Baptism and would personally make sure everyone converted by his or his students hands went through the baptism. He baptized hundreds of men daily. '''Incorruptibility (B): '''This skill represents the act of divine intervention unto one corpse. An incorrupt body is a body that through miraculous way is able to survive the test of time: They either didn't went through the process of decomposition or went through a very delayed process. When summoned, the spirit incarnates into said incorrupt body, giving them a natural body but making them unable to achieve spiritual form. Ruler's body will not decay once he is killed. Rot and corruption have no effect, although the body may still be affected by humans. If pieces of the body are separated, they retain this effect. The right forearm, in particular, possesses a high holy affinity due to being used for blessings and baptisms. An incorruptible body also has special qualities. The body is considered a relic so when fighting against creatures weak to holy relics the servant gains bonuses. Even though it looks frail at times, the body is incredibly resilient against physical and magical attacks. The body also gives defense against physical debuffs like poison or paralyzes effects. It even gives some physical bonuses to the servant. The body has the power of regeneration. Unless the opponent is able to destroy the servant's spiritual core, any damage given to it will simply regenerate. A severed appendage will fly towards his old body and attach itself, and a body part disintegrated will regenerate from dust. Noble Phantasm 'The Gift of Tongues: Glossolalia Rank: B '' ''Type: Anti-Unit (Self) This Noble Phantasm represents Ruler’s ability to utilize of the gift of tongues. Xavier is one of the most well known Saints that had the Miracle of Tongues bestowed unto him. Xavier was able to preach to people who spoke completely different languages than him. Ruler is also able to recreate whatever language he has heard including those long lost in time. This includes languages that are physically impossible for a normal human to speak like such as Divine Words. 'Goa Inquisition: Persecution of False Believers ' Rank: B++ Range: Anti-City Condition of Activation: On death, conditional on Aria being completed. Before Francis Xavier's death, he wrote to the King of Portugal asking for an Inquisition to be instated. On this Servant's death, the city is divided into three categories: Christian, which denotes churches, Converted, which denotes most of the other area, and Pagan, which denotes holy sites of other religions. Christian territories are left alone. Christian people in Converted territories must pass a check for true faith. If they pass, they are left unscathed. If they fail, they are killed slowly via Prana drain. This fate can be avoided by leaving the town. People who do not belong to the Church will have their Prana drained, but only half as quickly as false Christians, allowing for the possibility of escape. Pagan territories are sealed off and then "destroyed through exposure of the impure to the glory of God". Possession of a Holy Relic (such as the Incorruptible remains of Saint Francis Xavier) shields the carrier from the effects of being within Pagan Territory, as well as enabling them to move freely through its sealed borders. The Aria to trigger this effect is as follows: "The second necessity for the Christians is that Your Majesty establish the Holy Inquisition in Goa because there are many who live according to the Jewish Law and according to the Mohammedan Sect, without any fear of God or shame of the World. And since there are many Hindus who are spread all over the fortresses, there is the need of the Holy Inquisition, and of many preachers. Your Majesty should provide such necessary things for your loyal and faithful subjects in the Indies." Category:Old Man Hiver Category:Fate/Famiglia Category:Ruler Servants Category:Ruler-class Servant Category:Spanish Heroic Spirits Category:Saints